1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an optical recording apparatus for reading and/or writing an optical disc, and more particularly, to an optical recording apparatus with limiting members.
2. Description of Related Art
Many optical recording apparatus include an optical pickup head, a control circuit board, and a flexible flat cable (FFC) transmitting signals between the optical pickup head and the control circuit board. The optical pickup head reads and/or writes a disc while moving across the disc. Two opposite ends of the FFC are connected to the optical pickup head and the control circuit board, correspondingly. One end of the FFC is connected to the control circuit board which is fixed, and the other end of the FFC is connected to the optical pickup head and may move with the optical pickup head. Normally, a section of the FFC adjacent to the control circuit board is tightly adhered to a shield substrate to limit movement of the section of the FFC adjacent to the control circuit board.
However, it is problematic and inconvenient for an operator to re-assemble the tightly adhered section of the FFC when the FFC is damaged, and this kind of re-assembly of the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus is inconvenient and time-consuming, and adds to the cost of mass manufacturing the optical recording apparatus.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.